Face the Fire
by Gwinny
Summary: Though it's been years since Gwen lived in Camelot, everybody remembers what she did. They are still talking about her crime and banishment.   Now back to help a friend, Gwen is determined to hold her head high and forget about Arthur but will he let her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Arthur Pendragon knew Guinevere Leodegrance's return was going to be trouble the moment she rode into Camelot. Not that he knew it then.

He and Merlin were sat on horseback looking down on Camelot enjoying watching over the town. Even though Arthur was a king he enjoyed watching his people and ensuring that everyone was happy and listened to any complaints.

They were chatting amicably about what needed to be done to ensure a successful season in crops when a white horse galloped past with its rider riding hell for leather to Camelot.

The two men exchanged a look. 'Well the rider seemed to be in a hurry to get to Camelot,' Merlin commented.

'In a big hurry,' Arthur replied.

'Maybe we should find out why they were riding so fast for Camelot.'

'That was my thought.'

Both men turned their horses to follow the rider. With their excellent riding skills they caught up with the white horse moments later. It was now apparent that the rider was female with her diminutive figure bent over the horse. She slowed as she entered the town and she came to a house where she jumped down. With her cloak hood pulled up over her head Arthur and Merlin still didn't have a good look at her face.

'Hello,' Merlin said kindly to her back, 'do you need any help?'

'No I'm fine,' the woman replied in a low voice. 'I've come back to Camelot to help my friend.' She turned around and Merlin recognized her immediately. 'Gwen?' he said incredulously.

Arthur gaped at the woman he'd loved and lost. Guinevere Leodegrance was back, his heartbreaker and betrayer. From the moment he'd banished her, Camelot had spoken none stop about what she'd done, a girl who loved one man and betrayed him with another. Even years later she was still spoken about in hushed tones though no one ever spoke of her to Arthur.

'Hello, Arthur,' she spoke quietly. 'Are you planning on having me executed?'

Her tone was negligent, but Arthur did appear to be considering what to do next. Merlin froze he'd forgotten about Arthur's edict as he was just happy to see Gwen back in Camelot. He heard the hint of defiance in Gwen's tone as if she was challenging Arthur to have her arrested and charged again.

Gwen waited for Arthur's response and rolled her eyes. But inside Gwen was trembling. Even though it had been years Arthur had obviously not moved on. Gwen didn't care she wasn't here for him she was here to help her friend no matter what Arthur thought of her.

_As if I care what he thinks of me. _She didn't understand her past actions but she'd moved on. She'd had enough of this waiting, she looked at Arthur. 'What's going to happen? I'm to be dragged off to the dungeons or am I allowed to visit?'

'I'll let you visit,' Arthur granted speaking through clenched teeth.

'Good.' She led her horse away. 'Don't let me stop you from carrying out Camelot's important business.'

And without another glance, she turned away and led her horse around the back of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings and Promises

'I can't quite believe you're back,' Gwen's friend Elena commented. 'It's been two years and you've simply come back to help me?'

Gwen paused, looking from her bag to her friend, who sat in a rocking chair with her baby cradled carefully in her arms. 'Yes,' she replied. 'Of course I'd come back for you. You're the only friend who believed me.'

'Well thank you. But what will Arthur say? He declared if you returned he'd have you killed!'

'I've already seen Arthur. He was surprised to see me. I asked him outright if he was going to have me killed but he has given me leave to stay.'

'Did you seek him out?'

'No, he was the first person I saw when I rode into Camelot. Everybody was watching and now they'll have another chance to talk about my immoral character.'

Elena shook her head in annoyance, 'Even though two years have gone by heaven forbid that people find something else to talk about.'

'At least I've made my mark on Camelot,' Gwen remarked mockingly.

'Even though you did nothing wrong?' Elena questioned.

'But I did,' Gwen replied.

'Not through choice!'

'Let the people believe what they want to believe in.'

'Right. Because you're so tough.'

'Yes.' Looking up, she caught Elena's grimace at who was thinking of all the names people called Gwen. 'Don't give me that look—I am a lot stronger now. You on the other hand-' her voice soft with concern as she looked at Elena cradling Marian-'Look like you need a week of solid sleep.'

'I'm better than what I was.' Elena looked down at Marian. 'It's just hard losing Ewan and Marian falling ill at the same time. Arthur and the knights have helped me as much as possible, but-'

'It's not the same.' Gwen finished the sentence for her. 'Why didn't you say something sooner?' Gwen put her bag down on the floor and sat down on a chair.

'I wasn't sure you'd come.'

'Of course I would. Where else would I be—you're like my family. I loved this town before all the problems began. I had my friends and family here.' Gwen could feel sentimental tears rise and she swallowed them back.

'Thank you for coming,' Elena said reaching out to hold one of Gwen's hands in hers. 'Do you want to hold Marian?'

'Oh yes hand her over,' Gwen held her arms out eagerly. Gwen cradled Marian to her and bright blue eyes stared back at her. Her rosebud mouth was puckered and a flush across her cheeks betrayed her illness. 'What have you tried to relieve the illness?' she questioned.

'Everything anybody could think of,' Elena replied in a frustrated voice, 'nothing has worked and I can't lose her. I just can't.' Elena broke off crying.

'Have you tried Camphor?'

'Yes. It didn't help. Nothing has helped. Please help her. I know you've worked as a healer for the past two years.'

'I'm not up to Gaius' or Merlin's standard but I've worked with a lot of children and medicines.' Gwen looked down at Marian again. She was only a few months old, with curly black hair and as she slept, she whimpered.

'How long has she had the fever?' she asked stroking a finger down Marian's cheek.

'Five days and she grows weaker by the day. She won't take any milk. She cried at first but she no longer has enough strength to even do that. There must be something you can do,' Elena begged.

Gwen was remembering something—one of the boys in Mercia where she'd been working had been sick with fever. The physician she was working with had prescribed a brew of myrrh and ginseng. Gwen had returned the next day and the fever was broken, the boy able to take food.

'We must make a brew of myrrh and ginseng,' she told Elena quickly. 'Do you have these things?' Elena shook her head. 'No, but Merlin will have them. I'll go get them.'

'No you stay with Marian. I'll get them. Also all these blankets aren't healthy for her,' Gwen replied unwrapping the heavy blanket. Gwen handed Marian back to Elena and headed for the castle hastily.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing

Gwen practically ran to the castle in her haste to reach Merlin. She had to save Marian. She'd felt a pang of longing in her heart when she'd held the soft, sweetness of the baby in her arms. She couldn't let that sweet baby girl die.

For no good reason, an image of Arthur Pendragon popped into her mind. She would've had a baby with him by now if everything hadn't gone wrong.

Damn. Where had that thought come from? Get a grip! She shut her mind off from the images. She didn't have time for this.

With relief she'd reached Gaius' and Merlin's quarters. Gwen hammered on the door and stood back as it banged open. 'Gwen! I'm so excited to see you!' Merlin wrapped his skinny arms around her.

Gwen hadn't been sure about Merlin's reaction to her but as he squeezed her tight with surprising strength she knew she'd be welcomed by him.

'Merlin I need your help. Elena's baby, Marian, is sick and she's asked me to help her. I know of a remedy but I need the ingredients. Can you help?'

'Of course I'll help. What do you need?' Merlin smiled reassuringly.

'I need myrrh and ginseng,' she told him. 'Do you have these?'

'Yes, but I've never heard of this remedy.' Merlin replied.

'We have to do this quickly before Marian dies!' Merlin gathered the supplies quickly and they both hurried back to Elena. As they came through the door Elena looked even more worried. 'Oh thank god! She's getting even worse!' Gwen unwrapped the ingredients.

'Quickly we must take the myrrh and ginseng and bring it to a boil with milk and barley.'

They all worked together and then Marian was fed a dozen spoonfuls of the brew, there was nothing to do but wait to see how Marian fared. Merlin returned to the castle while Gwen changed into a nightgown and bedded down for the night.

Gwen looked up at the ceiling thinking of her conflicted emotions. She was glad to be back in Camelot to help Elena but anxious at the same time. While she was maintaining her defensive front she was afraid of what everybody would think about her. NO! She must focus all her energy on Elena and Marian. She rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning Gwen awoke and changed quickly wishing to see Marian. There was no sign of Elena. Gwen hoped that Marian was well, but if not they would continue giving her the brew until she recovered.

Elena came rushing from Marian's cradle, her face wet with tears. In her arms was Marian, Gwen felt her heart swell with hope. The baby's eyes were closed, her breathing soft and even, and her cheeks no longer held the flush of fever.

'How is she?' Gwen questioned.

'The fever has broken. She was hungry and took milk. How can I ever thank you enough?' Elena burst out, turning to Gwen with shining eyes.

'I'm happy to have helped little Marian and I'm very glad Merlin had the ingredients to help heal her,' Gwen replied.

'Oh yes, we must go to the castle and thank Merlin,' Elena said to Gwen.

'You go ahead Elena. I'll stay here and tidy up.' Gwen remarked.

'Gwen you were the one who said you didn't care what people thought of you. You should hold your head high and focus on what you're going to do. You've just saved my baby's life and you are going to thank Merlin whom helped. You are an accomplished healer and should be proud of yourself.' Elena said with determination behind her words.

'Thank you for being such a devoted friend,' Gwen responded reaching out a hand to squeeze Elena's arm in thanks. 'Let's go and thank Merlin then.' Gwen wrapped her cloak around herself and helped Elena bundle up Marian.

They walked to the castle quietly together. Gwen was aware of people's eyes going wide, pointing fingers at her and whispering to each other. But she heeded Elena's advice and held her head high. As they reached the door to Gaius' chambers voices could be heard from within. Gwen smiled to herself that she was still excited to have such a fantastic friend as Merlin.

But when she knocked on the door she froze in her tracks, causing Elena to look at her questioningly. 'Of course!'Gwen said with frustration.

Because when the door opened there, seated in the centre of the table, his presence felt across the room was King Arthur Pendragon.


	4. Chapter 4

So It Begins

Arthur felt Gwen's presence before he saw her. He then looked up and found himself trapped in her chocolate brown gaze. She was the one who broke the connection and turned to smile at Merlin. She shouldn't smile at Merlin. She should only smile at him! He caught himself she had no reason to smile at him he'd thrown her out of Camelot and threatened her life. Of course she wouldn't smile at him.

'Thank you, Merlin,' Gwen said in a warm voice, hugging him—she was so warm and friendly. 'Thank you for helping me to heal Marian.'

'I'm glad I could help and that you knew what to do,' Merlin said smiling.

That was what Gwen had returned for, Arthur thought, to assist Elena. 'You knew how to heal the baby?' Arthur questioned Gwen.

'Elena told me of everything that had been done. But I learnt of this brew back home. Merlin helped me with the ingredients and the remedy healed Marian.'

'How did you learn of it?'

'Well I haven't spent two years crying over my fate. I trained with a physician to become a healer. One day we visited a boy with a fever and this was the remedy the physician prescribed. I believed this would help Marian and it has.' Gwen explained.

'So you risked yourself by coming back to Camelot to help a friend?' Arthur questioned.

'Yes and I would do it again,' Gwen replied firmly.

'Where is home?' Arthur asked.

'Mercia is where I live.'

'Mercia! As an enemy of Camelot they could've killed you if they knew you were a citizen of Camelot.'

'Well that's nothing different from what I would have faced if I stayed in Camelot so I decided to take my chances. I was banished after all!' Gwen retaliated.

Everyone in the room grimaced and froze. While Gwen had spoken the truth they knew that Arthur wouldn't respond well. Merlin broke in: 'Elena, I'm so happy that Marian has recovered.' Merlin said as he stroked a finger down the baby's cheek. 'Arthur are you not relieved?'

Arthur was staring at Gwen. She refused to look at him keeping her eyes on Marian. 'Of course, we all feared that you'd lose her. You did the right thing sending for Gwen.'

Arthur walked over to Elena and hugged her before turning on his heel and leaving. Everyone else was astonished by Arthur's words. Apparently Arthur had more empathy than anyone had ever thought him capable of.


	5. Chapter 5

The Scarlet Lady

Gwen walked down the street to buy some supplies for Elena. She felt everyone's eyes on her and knew what the hushed whispers were saying about her. Once she entered the main market area the voices rose in their malicious tone.

'I can't believe she'd have the audacity to return.'

'I always knew no good would come from a servant with a King.'

'Even he wasn't good enough for her she had to have another man.'

'What do you think she does now?'

'I bet I can guess! If she's willing to be with two men at the same time I'm sure she's been with loads of men since,' the woman said with a snicker.

Gwen carried on walking without responding to the hurtful comments. She entered the local shop and spotted Lucy working there whom she'd been friends with at the castle.

'Hello Lucy, I've come to get supplies for Elena. I need—'

'No,' Lucy interrupted, her expression hard. Gwen looked at her unbelievably. 'I can't serve you. If I serve you other people will hold it against me. They won't come here anymore.'

'This isn't about me, this is about providing Elena and Marian with things they need surely you can understand that.'

'If Elena needs supplies she'll have to come get them herself. I can't be seen doing business with a scandalous woman like you.'

'As I remember it, you were the one _servicing_ visiting knights,' Gwen returned with a glare.

Lucy's mouth dropped open at Gwen's remark. Gwen smiled knowing that she'd hit a mark. While everyone considered her a scarlet woman she'd never gone further than kisses unlike several of the other maids in the castle.

'Get out!' shouted Lucy and Gwen left. But no matter where she went nobody in Camelot would serve her or give her supplies. Gwen returned to Elena's and apologized for not being able to get the supplies. Elena went out with Marian to get the supplies she needed while Gwen rested and thought back to the past.

When Arthur had locked Gwen in the cells she'd thrown off the bracelet that Lancelot had given her. As soon as she'd removed her mind once again became clear and her feelings straight. She loved Arthur with all of her heart she didn't understand her own actions and was ashamed of what had happened.

As Arthur had demanded an explanation from Gwen she'd tried to explain but it had not persuaded him. He'd sentenced her to banishment rather than death but she was still broken hearted. When she'd fled the castle she'd gone straight to Elena and told her what had happened and of her banishment. Knowing the depth of Gwen's feelings for Arthur, Elena believed that something must have happened to Gwen to make her kiss Lancelot. While others wouldn't listen Elena took Gwen's side and explained to Merlin who also believed Gwen. Merlin tried to approach Arthur with the truth but he wouldn't allow Gwen's name to even be mentioned.

Now here she was after two years back in Camelot branded a scarlet woman with only two people who believed what she said. Not that she cared, Gwen told herself. But even she recognized the lie of course she cared she'd been branded something she was not. She was innocent of the crime leveled at her and hated that everybody believed the worst of her but she would stay in Camelot for Elena and only for Elena.


	6. Chapter 6

Passion and Truth

Arthur had returned home and flung his jacket over a chair. Why? Why did she always affect him this way? Guinevere only had to enter a room and she had his undivided attention. Even though two years had passed she still made him react like a prat when he was nervous. He knew he'd been out of line but it was such a shock seeing her as a healer. She'd obviously moved on—why couldn't he?

Kings had approached him about merging their kingdoms with Camelot through marriage. He'd thought about it but couldn't bring himself to do it—he still loved Guinevere. He held his head in his hands. He had a second chance but would Guinevere allow him that chance?

Merlin burst into his chambers startling him out of his thoughts. 'Merlin don't you ever knock!'

'Arthur you have to make it stop!'

'What?' Arthur questioned.

'Elena came to see me and told me what the women of Camelot are saying about and doing to Gwen.'

'What are they doing?'

'The women are calling her a whore and refusing to serve her. I know Gwen kissed Lancelot but both you and I know Gwen is no whore.'

Arthur was shocked into silence. While she'd betrayed him with a kiss he couldn't believe that the women were being so cruel to her.

'I'll make sure that everybody knows that malicious gossip will be punished with a visit to the stocks and that everybody should be treated equally and fairly,' Arthur responded. That was one of Arthur's good points as a King he believed that everyone deserved to be treated equally and with respect.

'I've been thinking about Gwen. I'm sure something was controlling her to make her kiss Lancelot. She loved you Arthur, truly loved you. You didn't listen to her and had her thrown out of Camelot.'

'Why are you telling me two years too late?' Arthur demanded.

'You wouldn't let me speak about Gwen. Not even to mention her name let alone tell you my suspicions.'

'Go on.'

'When Lancelot came back Gwen spurned his advances. She was so excited to be marrying you it was you whom she loved. Then she underwent a drastic change and turned to Lancelot. I think she was under the influence of magic. It had to be something that was strong enough to change Gwen's passionate feelings.'

'But who would want Gwen gone—Morgana,' Arthur said answering his own question.

Merlin nodded, 'I think so but I need proof to prove Gwen's innocence to the people of Camelot. Do you believe me Arthur? Do you believe that Gwen was a victim of both Morgana and you?'

'I'll have to think it through but in the meantime ask Guinevere to come to the castle.'

'I don't think she'll come here,' Merlin said smiling.

'Tell her that I command her to. That should make her angry enough to come and tell me off,' Arthur said knowing how to provoke Gwen.

Merlin laughed then hesitated, 'Arthur don't be cruel to her.'

'I won't. Besides I'm the one who'll be in the firing line.'


	7. Chapter 7

Protests, Apologies and Explanations

'You cannot command you to do anything! How dare you! Is it not enough that you banished me and that everyone is calling me a whore but you need to suddenly demand my presence, not anymore!' Gwen said poking Arthur in the chest deep enough to hurt.

'I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Lancelot,' Arthur said surprising Gwen.

Gwen gritted her teeth against the angry words that were running through her head. She wanted to scream and shout at him but instead she just took a belligerent tone, 'Why? You didn't listen to me before why would you listen now?'

The silence that followed stretched her nerves taut. 'Merlin thinks that you were under a spell, that you were enchanted.'

'And you believed him? Amazing!'

'Guinevere, I understand what you're feeling,' Arthur replied in a soft tone.

'You arrogant bastard. _You understand what I'm feeling! _ Do you have any idea what my life is like? The only man I ever loved wouldn't listen to me and threw me out of Camelot without even checking if I had enough money to survive on. I was alone in the world with nowhere to go and no friends. I was branded a whore even though I'm an innocent and you know what I'm feeling! You have no idea what it's like.'

Arthur just stared at her and disgusted, Gwen made an angry sound, 'Of course you think you do.' Gwen turned on her heel and moved to leave when Arthur clasped her wrist and spun her around to face him. 'I'm sorry Gwen, I truly am, I want you to explain to me what happened,' Arthur pleaded.

Gwen scowled at him, debating the matter. 'All right, but only on one condition, you listen and don't interrupt.' Arthur nodded at her and pulled out a chair for her.

'I loved you so much and throughout everything we'd managed to stay together. When you asked me to marry you I was so excited. I couldn't wait to become your wife.

All of a sudden Lancelot came back and I was glad that he wasn't dead. I did have a relationship with Lancelot but that was before us. He did try to make advances towards me but I spurned them, it was you I loved.

Then Lancelot approached me again and gave me a bracelet. From that moment on all I could think about was being with him. You were completely shut out of my world.

When you found us kissing I was ashamed and then you locked me in the cells. Once there I threw off the bracelet and my feelings for you rushed back in. I tried to explain to you what had happened but I could tell by the expression on your face that any explanation I made wouldn't convince you, you'd already made up your mind. At least you didn't follow Agravaine's advice and have me burnt at the stake. But banishment meant the loss of everything and no one stood up for me,' Gwen began to cry at her last statement.

'Merlin tried to stand up for you but I wouldn't even allow him to speak your name. Elena also tried to persuade me but I simply wouldn't allow any explanations. I was too broken hearted to allow anyone to speak to me about you,' Arthur explained, 'but now I understand why you kissed Lancelot.'

'Who enchanted me and why?' Gwen asked.

'It was Morgana she wants the throne of Camelot for herself and if I'd married you, you would have been Queen instead of her. She counted on my jealous temperament and was sure that I'd have you killed or banished for adultery. I'm sorry Gwen, I'm sorry for everything.'

'You should have listened to me. We were together for four years and yet you doubted me. That hurt me more than anything,' Gwen said mournfully and left.

Arthur let her go reflecting on what he'd discovered about the enchantment and Gwen's feelings. He felt awful for everything he'd done and would have to find out a way to make it up to her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and to larasmith who always gives me inspiration for my stories.

Gabriel 

As Gwen was returning she saw a tall man riding a horse towards her and Gwen ran to him.

'Gabriel, I'm so happy to see you. What are you doing here?'

'I've come to see you Ginny, I wanted to know that you were okay and that you hadn't been killed for returning.' Gabriel gave Gwen a hug and checked that she was indeed okay. 'You've been crying, what's happened?'

'

I've just come from the castle and Arthur has finally figured out that I'm innocent of my crimes thanks to my friends. It's only taken two years!'

'Well the man was an idiot for letting you go in the first place. But his loss was my gain, my dear assistant.'

'Come and meet my friend Elena. She's the one I've been helping with her baby Marian who was very ill.'

As Gwen entered the house with Gabriel, Elena's brows rose. 'Who is this Gwen?'

'

This is Gabriel he's the physician I've been working with,' Gwen replied knowing what Elena was seeing. Gabriel was a very handsome man with his blonde hair and laughing hazel eyes.

'Gabriel this is Elena whom I've been helping and one of the only people who believed in my innocence,' Gwen said, 'Elena's husband was killed in battle and then her daughter fell deathly ill and she asked for my help.'

'Sensible idea as Ginny is one of the best healers that I've ever seen,' Gabriel replied. Elena's eyes slid to Gwen at Gabriel's nickname for Gwen making Elena wonder if Gwen had another relationship with Gabriel.

Gabriel could see the question in Elena's eyes, 'Ginny and I are just friends. When she came to Mercia she had no work and I saw that she'd been helping women around the community and knew that she'd make a fine healer so I took her under my wing so to speak and trained her. Ginny told me what happened to her in Camelot and I believed her words and wasn't sure that her returning here was a good idea so I decided to come and check up on her.'

'Arthur's not going to like this,' Elena commented.

'As if I care,' Gwen replied, 'however he did apologize for not believing me but that is not going to make me forget that even after years of being together he thought the worst of me and didn't even listen to my explanation.'

'Do I get to meet King Arthur?' Gabriel asked.

'I have a feeling you won't be able to avoid him,' Elena replied with a laugh knowing that as soon as Arthur discovered that there was another man in Gwen's life he would be down immediately to see Gabriel and Gwen. Arthur's jealous temperament was well known and seeing Gwen with such a handsome man would make him jealous. If he'd apologised to Gwen he must be making plans on how to get her back again. Seeing Gwen with Gabriel would give Arthur a wakeup call and make him realize that he had better act soon to get Gwen back otherwise she'd be returning to Mercia with Gabriel.


	9. Chapter 9

Couple Reunited

'I met Gwen's friend Gabriel today. He's a physician and Gwen's been working with him in Mercia.' Merlin told Arthur.

'And where is he staying?' Arthur responded.

Merlin grimaced knowing that Arthur wasn't going to like the answer.

'_Where?' _

'He's staying with Elena and Gwen.'

Arthur stood up quickly. 'Well we can't have that. He can stay in the castle. As will Guinevere. But first I think I should meet Gabriel.'

'Arthur, where are you going?' Merlin questioned as Arthur strode from the great hall.

'I'm going to talk to Gabriel and Guinevere and ask them to stay in the castle.'

Merlin's eyebrows rose. 'Ask or command? Gwen won't respond well to your commands.'

'Ask!' Arthur snapped out.

'I don't care what Arthur says or thinks about me. You can stay with us.' Gwen explained to Gabriel.

'And you're prepared to face his disapproval, to face the fire?' Gabriel asked with his eyes flickering to over Gwen's shoulder.

'Yes.'

'Well here is your chance to tell him.' Gabriel responded knowing that the tall commanding blonde man striding towards them was King Arthur.

Gwen spun around to face Arthur who looked angry. Her accusing eyes turned to Merlin as she knew that he'd been the one to tell Arthur that Gabriel was staying with her and Elena.

'Guinevere, introduce me to your friend?' Arthur commanded.

'Gabriel, this is King Arthur Pendragon, Arthur this is Gabriel Morgan, the physician I've been working with in Mercia.' Gwen explained.

Arthur's eyes stayed on Gabriel's face. 'I've come to invite both of you to stay in the castle.'

'No!' Gwen said immediately causing Arthur's eyes to narrow.

'Come on Ginny, I told you it wouldn't look right if I stayed with you. Arthur is thinking of you and your reputation.' Gabriel explained holding her hand.

Arthur didn't like Gabriel calling Guinevere a pet name and he didn't like him touching her even more.

'That's right Guinevere. Even though I know you're innocent the people of Camelot still think you guilty and if you have Gabriel to stay with you it will look even more suspicious and add fuel to the rumors.' Arthur explained to her.

'You can stop all of that with just an announcement and yet you haven't done so. Why is that Arthur?' Gwen fired back.

'I've been meaning to but I've been thinking about you and your arrival. I'll do it this afternoon but you have to promise to come and stay in the castle first.'

'We will come and stay at the castle,' Gabriel responded for both himself and Gwen.

'Fine,' Gwen bit off and walked into the house to pack up her belongings while Arthur returned to the castle.

'Whew! That is one man who is determined to have you back, Ginny,' Gabriel observed.

'He's an arrogant pig who wants me under his control,' Gwen returned.

'The man loves you and for a moment there I thought he was going to throw a punch at me for holding your hand.

'You really think he loves me?' Gwen questioned amazed that Gabriel could see that in Arthur.

'Yes I do and I think you should think about his feelings and your own very carefully. Now let's get packed and not keep Arthur waiting as I don't fancy being locked away in the dungeon.'

'New evidence has come to light making Guinevere Leodegrance innocent of the crime for which she was banished from Camelot. Anyone slighting Guinevere will be condemned to a day in the stocks,' Arthur's voice rang out strong and clear to the people in the courtyard. There were gasps as everyone had thought Gwen had been guilty but if the King pronounced her innocence then it must be true.

Gwen was crossing the courtyard when Arthur caught up to her. 'Don't you think I deserve a thank you?' Arthur enquired, 'for clearing your name.'

'Thank you.'

'Is that it?'

'What more could you want?'

'A kiss.'

'A kiss?' Gwen repeated.

Arthur merely nodded telling her that he was serious. They stood in the courtyard in full view of everyone.

'Fine,' she said exasperated.

She stretched on her toes; putting one hand on his shoulder and moved to kiss his cheek. Arthur sensing her intent turned his head so her kiss landed on his lips.

Gwen blinked as she lowered her heels. She hadn't intended to kiss him on the lips. She saw his lips curve in a smile.

'Not enough, not nearly enough,' Arthur muttered.

His hands came up, tilting her lips up as his descended. _Home_, Gwen thought, it always felt so right being in his arms. He was taking his time kissing her and Gwen wanted more.

She parted her lips and his tongue slid between, slowly, with arrogance as he was sure of Guinevere's acceptance.

This is how it had always been between them and should have remained. He knew he could get to her through kisses—she would be his once more. But he was determined to take his time. She was an innocent and he'd have to work hard to gain her trust once more to bring her to his bed.

He angled his head over hers; he kept the caress slow and the kiss smoldering. He took everything she offered but didn't push her into more than she was willing to give. He held tight control on his passion and restrained himself from pressing her body to his.

He suddenly heard someone calling his name, and reluctantly brought the kiss to an end.

He raised his head. Gwen's eyes opened then stared at him, shocked at her own response.

'What are you doing?' Gwen whispered as his head bent to hers to hear her words.

'Making up for lost time.' He smiled down at her. His lips brushed hers and she was lost again.

Gwen's head reeled. 'This doesn't mean that we're back together.'

He smiled confidently. 'Oh yes it does, Guinevere, you can count on it.' Again his lips touched hers. Arthur straightened and drew back.

'Arthur,' Merlin interrupted. 'We have a problem. An outbreak of disease has occurred in Camelot and neither Gaius nor I have any idea what it is. Gabriel is asking for Gwen to come and help.'

Arthur was concerned for his people but was also frowning at the fact that Gabriel wanted Gwen to help him. Arthur knew he was being childish. Gwen was a healer and of course Gabriel would want her help but Arthur wanted Gwen to remain with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Frustration

'Two more people have come down with that fever,' Gabriel said.

'Do you think it's contagious?' Gwen questioned.

'I don't know but we need to contain the ill from the healthy just in case,' Gabriel replied.

Merlin ran up to them in the courtyard where they were discussing the fever. 'We have another patient he broke out in a rash three days ago, a couple of days after that he had the first symptoms.'

'What were those?' Gabriel questioned as they headed to Gaius' chambers.

'Will started with a sore throat and a stiff neck. Then the chills came on, alternating with fever. He broke out in a rash, bright red and is now blistering terribly.'

'Oh hell,' Gabriel said looking up at the sky with frustration. 'Who's seen him?'

'Well, he came to see Gaius and me yesterday and we've been taking of him.' Merlin looked concerned. 'Arthur came by to see me and saw Will. Gaius thinks the illness is a simple fever.'

'It's not,' Gabriel said. 'It's scarlet fever. This means trouble. With the amount of the people ill in Camelot it seems to be an epidemic. We need to protect everyone in the castle especially Arthur.'

'How are we going to get Arthur away from Camelot?' Merlin questioned.

'Leave that to me,' Gwen responded.

'I know what you've come to say, Guinevere and the answer is no. I cannot abandon my people or you.'

'Arthur, you must see sense it is an outbreak of scarlet fever. If you stay here, you'll likely catch it and die.'

'And what about you? If you stay you'll likely catch it as well.'

'I never get ill,' Gwen returned. 'But you must leave. If Camelot needs its King you need to leave so Camelot still has a King when the fever is gone.'

'I cannot leave,' Arthur replied stubbornly.

'You have to.'

'I don't want to leave you alone to deal with this illness.'

'I won't be alone. Gabriel will be here with me and together we will help the people of Camelot recover.'

'Oh yes, Gabriel!' Arthur spat. 'Of course you'd stay with him'

'Arthur, I am a healer. My place is here to help Gabriel with the outbreak of the fever to help the citizens of Camelot,' Gwen said calmly.

'And my place is here with my people,' Arthur quickly replied.

'Argh!' Gwen made a sound of frustration. 'Why can't you understand?'

'Guinevere, why can't you understand that I'll never leave you again, I can't leave you and I cannot leave my people.'

'Even if it means your life? You've already been exposed to the disease.'

'As have you if I die, I die at least I can die knowing I never abandoned my people in their hour of need.'

Gwen looked at him, the concern in his eyes, and saw how much he loved Camelot and truly cared for its citizens. Looking at him she knew how much she loved him and would never love another man.

'I respect your decision Arthur. But I cannot live with myself if you die.'

Gwen left before he could say anything because she didn't trust herself to stop from speaking her love for him.


	11. Chapter 11

The Sickness

_Three days later_

'There's nothing more we can do for him,' Gabriel said frustrated with the lack of progress. He looked down at the courtier, a strong man in his thirties but the fever had wrought a drastic change in him.

'Every time I give him fluid, he just throws it back up,' Gabriel said, heading over to another patient who had a better chance of recovering.

'Come on Gabriel, you need to go to sleep,' Gwen said. 'You've been up for far too long and you will do no good to Camelot if you become sick yourself.'

Merlin ran in to the hall which had been setup as an isolation room to house the sick. 'Gwen, Gabriel I need you to come quick! Arthur is ill. I went to rouse him as I thought he'd just overslept but he's flushed with fever.'

Gwen and Gabriel took off at a run after Merlin they had to get to Arthur as soon as possible. The earlier the fever was treated the more the chance that he would live. Gwen was the first to arrive in Arthur's chambers.

'Arthur,' she said, quietly. Gwen couldn't discern any sign of life. It was too late. She'd never told him that she loved him and now he was dead. She felt for a pulse and found it; weak and thready but it was there.

He was burning up and his skin was starting to break out in the spots that were the hallmark of scarlet fever. This was Gwen's worst nightmare she'd told him to be careful and to leave to save himself but he'd refused. She had to shake off those thoughts all that was important now was working to save him.

'Out,' said Gwen to the others in the room. 'I'll take care of him. I need water and fresh bedding.' Gabriel and Merlin left to do her bidding. 'Oh Arthur, I told you this would happen but you're so stubborn. You wouldn't listen to me and now I'm going to have to make you better.' Gwen spoke in his ear holding his hand tight but there was no response from him not even a flickering of his eyelids.

Gwen looked down on him with determination in her eyes she was going to cure him. She wouldn't rest until he was back to full strength. Gabriel and Merlin returned with freshly boiled water and clean bed sheets. They helped her to change the bed sheets and put Arthur back to bed. They left leaving Gwen alone with Arthur once more.

'I have to cool you down and clean your rash. It's going to hurt so cry out if you want I won't tell.'

Gwen began to wash him down to keep his fever at bay but there was no reaction from him. She kept checking to see if there was any reaction to the pain he must surely be feeling. She listened carefully to check that he was still breathing. She carried on into the night trying to bring his fever down.

'You're cooler now,' she told him. 'The fever's come down but you must drink the water. You must Arthur. Do it for me.' She pulled his mouth open slightly and put small amounts in his mouth at a time.

'That's enough for now. Cream now,' she said. 'This is the one you use all the time on your wounds so you should be used to it. This is going to burn. Front first. I wonder what you'd say if you knew I was taking sneaky peeks?' Gwen laughed at herself.

'Well that's enough for tonight. I can't do anymore for you right now.'

Gwen climbed into bed beside him and made sure the sheet covered him. She wrapped his arms around her and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Recovery

Arthur heard Gwen's voice as if she was far away but then she was. She was far from him and far away from Camelot. He could always feel her as if she was with him and now in his dream he felt as if he was holding her.

Then he remembered that he was dying. He hadn't been able to tell her about how sorry he was for the years they'd lost. That he'd never loved another and had never been able to forget her. Now it was too late. If he lived he'd find her and tell her his true feelings.

She was here with him. But he was still trapped in his head. He would feel terribly hot sometimes, but now he was cool, as water brushed over his face by a gentle hand.

It had to be Gwen in bed with him he'd never wanted anyone else in his bed since her. He could smell the lilac fragrance that he always associated with her.

He opened his eyes. It was very dark and then his eyesight returned in the moonlight. He turned to his side. Gwen was there. She'd come to care for him. Arthur's eyes fed on the sight of her: her caramel skin, surrounded by her beautiful chocolate curls. Her eyes when opened were the colour of melted chocolate and very intelligent. Her lips were full and he remembered all of their kisses.

Guinevere, he said, but no sound came out of his mouth, he remembered he couldn't talk because his throat was swollen. He tried again, 'Guinevere,' this time it came out as a whisper.

Gwen's eyes snapped open. 'Arthur, you're awake!' Her hand came up to his forehead. 'How do you feel?'

'Terrible,' he said.

'I'm so glad you're awake. You need to drink, Arthur. That's the most important thing and then we'll see if you'll take some food.' Gwen brought some water up to his mouth and he took some but the rest poured out of his mouth.

'You need to get better Arthur.'

'Guinevere,' he whispered. 'I need to tell you. I never stopped loving you. In all the years you were away. I never once stopped.'

'I love you too Arthur. I need you to live, live for me,' she said, bending over him. Her voice strong and fierce.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face. He found himself dreaming of her once more. He woke and Gwen gave him more water. This pattern seemed to repeat itself for days until he felt himself grow stronger with Gwen's help he managed to recover.

As Arthur slowly recovered Gwen felt herself contemplating his words. He'd said that he loved her and she believed him. She'd come so close to losing him. She didn't want to waste another moment of their life together.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I thought Gwen should take control and make the decision of taking this step forward rather than Arthur.

Seduction

After nearly losing Arthur Gwen made the decision that she did want him to make love to her. She was eager to learn and it would only be for a night. She made her way to Arthur's chambers to wait for him. She knew that Arthur restrained himself when he was around her. He held a tight rein on his emotions he was always so cool and calm and Gwen was determined that she would make him lose his calm and break through to his emotions.

Upon entering his chambers Arthur found Guinevere waiting for him. He was surprised to see her but she walked up to him smiling and holding out her hand beckoning him towards her like the call of a siren. He took her hand and wanted to haul her against him but he caught himself. He had to take this slowly.

His expression frozen, he looked down at her beauty, her chocolate eyes, warm and alluring, and struggled to keep a tight rein on his passions. She was breaking through his control and he wrapped his arms around her. His muscles tightened at the feel of her curves, fitting against him so perfectly.

Her hands slid over his arms and she lifted her face to his—her lips mere inches from his. She sealed his lips with hers. Suddenly all of his restraint snapped and he lifted her against him tumbling them back on his bed. He was in control once more—he was more experienced than her and took the reins from her.

He pressed her into the bed. She accepted him readily, clinging to him. Arthur deepened their kiss, plundering her mouth, trying to find the deep taste of her. He framed her face and sunk deeper into the kiss, she met him, sliding her hands underneath his jacket, sending them searchingly over his chest, around his back and sinking her fingers into his shoulders.

His shirt was thin and her fingers burnt through it.

Arthur realized that he'd lost this battle—he wasn't aware of anything but the woman beneath him and the tide of need she aroused.

Her hands, her lips, her body arching underneath him urged him on. He loosened her laces and smoothed her corset down. He closed one hand over her dress-covered breast she sighed and kissed him more deeply.

Under his hands her breasts swelled. She gasped when he squeezed and moaned when he kneaded.

He broke their kiss to pull her dress and chemise down to her waist. Then her full breasts filled his hands. He raised his head to survey her body, she watched, her eyes half open. His head descended once more to claim her lips once more and she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Beneath him Guinevere burnt, as in his dreams he'd imagined her. Her small hands were everywhere, desperately searching, opening his shirt and caressing his chest. She wanted him and he wanted her. Arthur pulled back from their kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. He returned to her and shuddered when her nipples brushed his chest.

Gwen wanted to know the rest—she wanted it all—_now._ She'd deliberately set out to seduce him and now she had him. She wanted to give herself to him—it had only ever been him. She shivered with excitement as he drew her dress down along with her chemise tossed them aside and gathered her to him.

As his hands slid down one held at her waist and the other to cup her bottom she shuddered. Then his hands were parting her thighs, gently but firmly filling her with excitement and anticipation. Arthur hesitated for a moment but knew that she'd chosen this and him. He looked at her and saw her face was flushed with desire and the need to take her was strong.

The need to claim her as his.

He drew back and tossed the rest of his clothes to the floor. He could feel her gaze on him. Her eyes wandered down over him, then rose to his face. There was no sign of shock in her face and she lifted her arms to him.

Arthur went to her and took her lips as he slowly eased himself into her. They moved together bringing each other to ecstasy.

Lying on his back, Guinevere curled into his side he stroked her hair while she slept. With her asleep, he could admire her beauty. How he loved this woman. He was filled with another type of need and that need was to make her his wife.

She was the only one for him. He had never thought of marriage till her. When he thought of having children he always thought of Guinevere as their mother. He looked at the top of her curls and willed her to wake. He was impatient for her to wake up so he could ask her to be his wife. As accepting him as her lover, she'd already proven that she loved him as he knew that Gwen wouldn't have given herself to him without loving him.

Gwen came awake as she never had before, tucked tightly against Arthur with her hands on his chest. He stroked her back with his callused fingers, and she shivered at the touched. She had been right to give herself to him, she would treasure this moment and didn't regret any of it.

She kissed Arthur on the chin and he looked down at her as she looked up at him. He brushed back her curls and kissed her once more. 'Guinevere, I love you and I wish for you to be wife. Will you marry me?'

Gwen looked at him and smiled. 'Yes I will Arthur, I love you as well. I thought I'd lost you when you were ill. I'd lost you once and I couldn't bear to lose you again.'

They kissed once more and Gwen felt that despite everything that had come between her and Arthur she was back where she belonged, in Camelot and in Arthur's arms as his wife.


End file.
